


And Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy idiots being happy, Kissing, M/M, Rain, this is the happy fic I promised after all the angst from earlier, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: "Look."Tooru shifts, eyes following the indication of Hajime's arm.Between two large buildings down the street, the sky seems to be clearing again, a stripe of brilliant blue against a backdrop of dreary gray. Tooru watches as it grows wider, and he revels in the warmth that fills him suddenly, washing over him like a wave."We're going home," he says.





	And Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> SURPRISE!  
> ...didn't I say I'd be back with fluff? :'D And CJ, didn't I say I wasn't done thanking you? Not by a long shot. For now, have some happy IwaOi because that always makes everything better.
> 
> Admittedly, my priorities might be a little screwed right now ~~I'm going to fail my bachelors degree but don't mention the war~~ , but I can't bring myself to really care because I have been sitting on this idea for over a month now and I really wanted to get it done.
> 
> Inspired by a trip I was on with my best friend this year ( _if you do read this at some point, which is unlikely but not impossible: shout out to you, girl, it was rad_ ).
> 
>   ~~If the title feels familiar - yes, I have been obsessed with Les Mis again. I have no regrets.~~

The downpour hits just before they reach the station.

Dark clouds have been looming over them ever since they walked out of the hotel, and they're two streets away from the dry safety of their destination when the tension breaks - and it's like buckets are being emptied over their heads.

Tooru remembered to bring an umbrella, but it's not much use against the amounts of water pouring down on them.

Hajime, still pulling their suitcase, grabs Tooru's arm and guides him to the small traffic island in the center of the road. There are two trees on it, and a bench underneath that's almost dry.

"Let's wait for it to pass," Hajime says. "Maybe we can avoid getting totally soaked." Tooru nods, and they sit. Hajime takes the umbrella - a tiny, nondescript black thing that's barely enough for one person - and holds it over both of them as they huddle together to stay dry.

As if on cue, the rain gets stronger, pelting their umbrella even through the canopy of leaves above.

Tooru watches another group of tourists hurry to find shelter in a nearby café, and he tenses a little in surprise when he feels Hajime's arm around his shoulders.

"C'mere, you're getting wet," Hajime says, a small, exasperated smile on his lips as he draws him in.

Tooru can't help but smile back. He drops his head sideways, resting it on Hajime's shoulder and snuggles in closer. "Thank you, Iwa-chan."

Hajime exhales in an it-coudln't-be-helped kind of way, but he's still smiling fondly and he tightens his grip around him.

Most people have left the street by now, and the only sounds that fill the air are the rush of an occasional car speeding past, and the droplets pattering onto the umbrella. Maybe they could have done the same, gone into one of the shops that line both sides of the road - but Tooru finds that he likes this better.

They sit in silence, sharing warmth, and Tooru allows his thoughts to wander a little. He knows they still have time, their train isn't due for another hour. So he rests his weight against the curve of Hajime's body, the reassuring presence that's always at his side, and closes his eyes.

There really is no place he'd rather be than right next to his childhood best friend, his pillar, his lifeline. Hajime has always been there, strong, reliable, and filled with a love that could conquer worlds. Tooru has no words, no name for the affection, the unconditional adoration he feels for him.

"Hey, Tooru."

He opens his eyes with a small, questioning sound.

"Look."

Tooru shifts, eyes following the indication of Hajime's arm.

Between two large buildings down the street, the sky seems to be clearing again, a stripe of brilliant blue against a backdrop of dreary gray. Tooru watches as it grows wider, and he revels in the warmth that fills him suddenly, washing over him like a wave.

"We're going home," he says.

Hajime looks down at him, eyebrows raised just a fraction higher than usual. "Mmh."

He looks like there's something else he wants to say, but then he seems to think better of it and shakes his head a little.

"What?"

"...nothing, I just... yeah."

Tooru nudges him with his elbow. "You just what?"

"...it's stupid, never mind."

Tooru pushes his lip forward in a pout. "Iwa-chan," he whines, and Hajime rolls his eyes at the familiar tone. He indulges him, like he always does, though, in the end.

"...just. You said 'we're going home.' Home, that's... I always feel at home when I'm with you."

The blush on Tooru's face is instantaneous. "Oh my god, Iwa-chan?!"

Hajime pulls away. "Shut up, please. Just. Just shut up."

"Ahhh, Iwa-chan, you can't just _say_ something like that? Are you serious?"

"I said it was stupid!"

Tooru grabs his arm, stopping him from turning away. "It's not stupid," he says, and he manages to hold Hajime's gaze. "I feel the same way about you."

Hajime stops, assessing.

"...yeah?"

Tooru nods, and he couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to. "Yes. As long as you're there, I'm... where I belong, I think."

Hajime lets out a laugh. "And I thought I was sappy." But he puts his arm around Tooru again, pulling him back in.

Tooru lets him, laughing softly as well.

"...rain should stop soon," he says, like they both haven't already seen proof of that.

"Mmh."

Tooru lets his gaze roam, enjoying what's left of this quiet moment. He watches the rain drip off the side of their umbrella and onto their suitcase, pooling in the dip of the hard case before overflowing and dripping to the ground. It feels peaceful. Like an oasis in the middle of a bustling city, a place that's calm and _theirs_.

Hajime presses his lips to Tooru's temple and mumbles: "...love you."

Tooru's heart skips a beat.

Every time, without fail.

"Hajime," he says quietly. And there's a strain in his voice again, an urgency he can't remove because he's just so full, so restless, and _so in love_.

And Hajime hears it.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Hajime, bless his heart, hears the urgency and the vulnerability and everything underneath. He leans in without question, catching Tooru's lips with his own in a kiss that's both gentle and sweet, filled with more emotion than he could have put into words. He kisses Tooru like he's precious, fragile. Like he's worshipping him.

They break apart, and Tooru chases his lips, breathless with want. Their eyes meet, and Hajime just _knows_. He knows exactly what Tooru needs.

And he gives, like he always has. He gives, and gives, and gives. Lays his heart bare for Tooru to see, to claim, to own. Every breath on Tooru's skin, every gasp shared between their lips, every kiss screams _take me, I'm yours._

"You're everything," Tooru tells him, pulling away and burying his face in Hajime's chest. "Everything, everything."

Hajime wraps his arm around him once again, still holding the umbrella that's sheltering them both, and his grip tightens.

"I love you so much," Tooru says, but it doesn't feel like enough, not nearly. "I love you so, so, so much. More... more than I could tell you. More than you know."

He can feel Hajime's lungs inflate as he breathes, and the thumping of his heart.

"You scare me sometimes," Hajime says. "You're so... overwhelming. Sometimes I can't believe that you'd choose me, when you could have anyone. Sometimes you're too fast for me to follow, and you shine so brightly that I can't even move, let alone look at you."

Tooru pulls back, wanting to interrupt, to correct him, to tell him that none of those fears are anywhere close to the truth - but Hajime shakes his head.

"But then you turn around and look at me, and... and your face lights up and you give me that _smile_ , and I just..."

He swallows, reaching for Tooru's face with his free hand.

"You make me weak. And I never thought I'd want to be. But you do, you do, and you make me feel safe and loved and- you're the only home I need."

The rain is letting up, but the soft pattering of drops against the umbrella is suddenly loud in Tooru's ears. A car rushes by, sloshing through the puddles that have gathered on the street.

Tooru remembers to breathe, and when he looks up at Hajime's face, all he sees is truth. Open and honest.

The sky is starting to clear, beams of sunlight breaking through the clouds and making the wet sidewalk dance with reflected colors.

Hajime cups Tooru's cheek in his palm ( _rough, strong, reassuring_ , Tooru thinks), and his eyes go, if possible, even softer.

"I hope I get to keep you forever, love."

And God, Tooru hopes so, too.

The pattering fades to irregular dripping, and eventually to nothing.

Hajime and Tooru don't notice - they're too lost in each other's eyes, unable to move or look away.

Slowly, slowly, Hajime raises his head and peeks out under the umbrella's edge.

"Oh," he says. "It's stopped."

Tooru lifts his own hand up to cover Hajime's, holding it in place. Hajime looks back at him, laughter in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"C'mon. Let's go home."

Tooru turns his head so he can press tiny kisses to the inside of Hajime's wrist. He hums, but makes no move to get up.

"...that kind of requires, you know, standing up."

"Mmh."

"...now, maybe? We don't wanna miss our train, now, do we?"

"...Iwa-chan, sometimes you really talk like you're my mom."

Hajime lets out a small huff of laughter. _Worth it_ , Tooru thinks.

"Yeah, well. Someone's gotta be a little responsible around here, and it's sure as hell not you," Hajime says. He lowers the umbrella, shaking it a little to get rid of the rest of the water.

"You didn't deny it, Iwa-chan."

A gust of wind shakes the tree above them, and they're gently spattered with the droplets sliding off its leaves.

Tooru exclaims indignantly as a drop lands right beside his nose, and he squirms out of Hajime's grip and to his feet, jumping back to get out from under the wet branches and rubbing at his face.

"...serves you right," Hajime says with a grin. "You can't just go around talking to your boyfriend like that - your boyfriend who happens to care a lot about you, by the way. You had it coming."

"So mean! How come you didn't get wet at all!"

"Not true," Hajime points out, indicating his sleeve, which is dotted in dark spots.

"That doesn't count," Tooru says with a pout. He does it just to see Hajime's brow furrow a tiny bit, like it always does when he's trying to figure Tooru out. He always gets it right, too - he always knows when Tooru's jokes are just that, harmless jokes, or when there's meaning behind them, or pain, or fear. Hajime can always tell.

He gets up too, with a sigh that's a little too theatrical to be completely genuine, and tips his head to the side.

"What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

Tooru shrugs a little, resting one hand on his hip. "Whatever you want, Iwa-chan."

Hajime looks at him like he's seriously considering his options, and it makes Tooru giggle a little. He almost feels stupid for the sound of it, but only almost. Only until he sees the smile spread across Hajime's face.

"So cute," Hajime says, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"'m not."

The protest is weak, but it's there. It's just how they are.

"Oh, you totally are. _Adorable_."

"Shut up, Iwa-chan."

"Yeah?"

"...yeah."

And then, more quietly, with his voice muffled in Hajime's shirt: "...take me home."

But Hajime hears him loud and clear.

He always does.

 _Take me home_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Comments and kudos fuel my poor, damaged soul.  
>  ~~I'm kidding. But I do appreciate them. A lot. As all writers do.~~
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com), you know I love to chat :D ~~and I am very happy about requests and ideas and the like. Talk to me about anything and everything~~.


End file.
